Gates of Fate
by Uldin
Summary: During the final fight with Gilgamesh, and through a series of events Shirou and Saber end up in Britain in an alternate dimension, with the authorities of Gilgamesh within him what will Shirou do in this world and how will these changes effect him in Saber and Shirou's travels through space and time before going back to their world. Multi-Verse later in the story, may change to M.


**The Gates of Fate**

"You Mongrel you dare touch my treasures" I moved fast dodging his projectiles, the speed at which I was moving was faster then ever before, flooding my body with prana, flying through the field of blades as I aimed towards the Tyrant, across the field I spotted Saber aiming for his back the speed at which she was moving was a blur on the field. My hands were placed around a traced copy of Durandel, the amount of prana that was taken from this blade was nothing as my reality marble took care of that.

My arm was pulsating as the memories and skills of Archer entered my own and enhanced them continuously throughout the battle, weapons constantly phased in on the battlefield as weapons passed my mind and stored in my field.

Saber closed in on Gilgamesh from the front whilst I flanked, quickly discarding the large sword for the swords of white and black that were special to Archer, projectiles flew at me and Saber at speeds normal magus would have trouble dodging. The distance between us and Gilgamesh was ever changing as we got closer and further yet dodging the bladed edges flying at us.

The king's irritated expression was clearly seen on his face. "Do not test my patience, mongrel" Gilgamesh flew to the edge of the field putting me and Saber in his sight, and raised his hand into the air, the golden portal behind him ripple as if as if something thrown into a body of water, and out came the greatest weapon in his vault.

"Shirou" I heard Saber yell as she ran before me Excalibur held out towards the world destroying sword, I charged my prana through my circuits as I thought of a gun cocking, "Trace on" with that I brought swords into the air around me.

Swords, spears, blades, katanas, dozens of different metal weapons surrounded me and Saber floating in the air, ready to fire at a moments notice.

"ENUMA-"

"EX-"

"El-"

I prepared the many Noble Phantasms to fire following right after the Excalight and pulled the trigger.

With a smug smile Gilgamesh finished his weapon activation verse "ISH"

"CALIBUR"

Light blasted out of both Ea and Excalibur as they raced toward each other, the Noble Phantasms following moments behind with a lesser gleam compared to the rotating nail and Excalibur's energy.

**Crash Boom Whoosh**

The attacks met, stored with different ideals. Light beamed out of the weapons at an increasing pace.

Finally the brightness blinded us.

When we finally gained vision again Ea was stuck in the floor of my Reality Marble. Realization hit me and I began to scream as the stats of the weapon flew into my head at an alarming rate.

Material Composition: Unknown

FAILED

History of weapon: Success

Material Composition: Gained through history of weapon

The knowledge of the weapon burst through my head pulsating as if it was melting my head.

Compilation of user's skill: success

Right beside Ea another Ea appeared faded into existence, and a dark aura formed through a combination of both Ea's as if it was breaking through reality. On the other side of the field Gilgamesh had a look of cold fury.

"How dare you..." the look on his face could make mostly anyone shiver in fear. The fury radiating from him was intense but I wouldn't stumble. I walked forward toward the two Ea's, but quickly stopped as my world started to shake and starting from the location of the two Ea's, Saber quickly following with Excalibur held out towards the tyrant.

Gilgamesh's face quickly paled "what have you done. You have copied that which can't be copied, you have remade Ea to a whole that is not a copy it is an original." His face quickly gained color as I went towards world destroyers, and the shaking stopped a large dark hole appeared between the two swords growing larger and larger.

Whoosh *sheer whistle*

The dark hole began to suck in with such pressure that Gilgamesh got sucked in "Enkidu, I will not go alone!" chains appeared around me and Saber dragging us in with him.

**-Line Break-**

_**? POV**_

"This place is amazing"

A large field flowing with grass hills all flowing with grass it was a beautiful sight.

Sensing a sudden rise in power in the area I rushed towards the point of interest.

What I saw was amazing and at the same time filled me with fear from the level of power both the woman laying on the ground and the man with blond hair were filled with.

In the valley of four hills were a man in golden armor and blond hair standing up on ends with eyes red as wine. Standing opposite to him was another man in a torn up shirt with jeans on, his red hair hitched with blood and golden brown eyes pieced with determination.

Behind the red head was a woman laying on the ground, possibly unconscious. The red head rushed toward the blond whilst the blond fired twelve projectiles at him, I squinted at looked closer I saw the projectiles to be swords.

The red head sent the swords careening off course as he parried them of a black and white set of blades, he edged closer with skills far beyond what regular mages could do.

Without intending to I spoke, "amazing" the words caught the look of the gold haired man, the red head used this chance close in, and stabbed one sword toward the neck, but was blocked when a sword appeared in front of him, using the black sword he pierced the blonds armor just below the left armpit and straight into his heart, the gold man looked stunned and then the anger plastered his face "you… you dare…" he looked past the young man and his eyes glazed "Enkidu… was I wrong?" I looked to the point where he was looking and saw nothing. "I see… Shirou" he said the man's name as the red head looked slightly shocked at the blond man who tasted his killer's name on his lips "this time, I was in the wrong as Gilgamesh the tyrant but next time I will face you as Gilgamesh the king *cough* I will come back to seize my authority as king, do not fail me Shirou".

The young man looked at Gilgamesh with shocked face but as the god spoke his face grew solemn and nodded, "I will tell them that in the end, Gilgamesh the tyrant righted his wrongs and began his path as Gilgamesh the just." The man named Gilgamesh smiled his first true smile, "take care of Arturia, do not let her fall," the youth once again nodded and the man looked up to the sky as his body began to fade into golden dust "Enkidu here I come…".

The king finished fading as the youth watched his last moments, then his eyes turned back to the knight behind him he ran to her and checked on her letting out a sigh of relief once he knew she was okay "we're alright now Saber," the man looked at the woman in armour with a look of love and relief "we survived" and that was the last line the man whispered to the woman in a loving voice before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell unconscious before the girl in an inelegant mess.

I shook myself out of the stunned expression I wore on my face and went to check on the two.

The woman Gilgamesh called Arturia and Shirou called Saber in Japanese was fine physically at least. The boy though had several severe cuts and bruises that were quickly fading and looking closely most scars were fading as well, I stepped back in shock as my form flickered when I touched the man signifying the conclusion I was coming too, I took yet another step back a pronounced "all hail the new Campione, allow him to be a hero to his friends and a devil to his enemies" I allowed my ectoplasm form to fade as I went back to Britain to bring news of the new Campione that came into existence and his strange companion that had the magic power of a god.

_**? POV**_

"My king, you have finally came back to this world, oh this be wonderful, Sir Knight shall we go meet him" I shook with excitement at the thought of my liege coming back "oh, lady Guinevere thee wish to his majesty once again" my knight said in a teasing voice, "be you quiet, I wish to see my liege once again, th-that is all nothing more!" I spoke loudly trying to put conviction into my voice, "ahaha, I concede after waiting so long it is only proper to wish to greet his majesty on his entrance, for he is the King of the End, and it is the end which be nigh"

"Correct you are Sir Knight; now let us meet His Majesty, King of Britain, and King Artus, now shall we… for the end will come and nothing will stop it."

**-Line Break-**

_**Arturia Pendragon POV**_

I woke up my head throbbing and my body weak yet quickly healing, raw power flowing through me. 'Where am I' thoughts flew through my head then I gasped; The Grail War, Kotomine, Gilgamesh, Shirou! I got up quickly and hit my head to something that was tougher then metal quickly bringing my hands to my head I saw someone in the same position.

"Ow, that hurt…" a young girl with purple hair in twin tails was holding her head in a similar position to mine, I took my hand off my head and sorted myself out "who are you, and where is the man that was with me" I kept my voice calm as I spoke, but all the woman did was look at me in awe and pointed behind me, I snapped my head towards the position and saw Shirou laying down on the white ground, I went over to him and checked his injuries, sighing in relief as I found none, I turned back and noticed the borderless white room, with now three people in it; me, Shirou, and the young girl.

"Who are you" spoken in a now calmer voice the panic evidently disappearing at the sight of Shirou, the young girl straightened herself out "I am Pandora the wife of Epimetheus and maker of the Campione" I looked at her confusedly "Campione?" I heard her laugh "ah, your memories are missing Arturia, allow me to restore them to you" before I could say a word she came closer and planted a glowing finger on my forehead and memories planted themselves in my head, "I see I remember now hello once again Pandora" I responded with a light smile, as she nodded and a large grin pervaded her face but quickly disappeared from the question I asked "why are we here? Me and this young man are from another world, though now my power has risen as this world has accepted my status as a god again" a weird look came onto Pandora's face as she explained the situation and Shirou's battle with Gilgamesh and I gapped at Gilgamesh's last words "Shirou managed to get Gilgamesh to change his ways" that by itself was a large achievement, but to beat Gilgamesh is amazing.

I looked back up to her, and she still carried that same strange look "so… why are we he-" realisation and dawning horror spread through me 'I am Shirou's enemy…' tears threatened to burst from my eyes as the thought of killing Shirou crossed my mind, "I will not harm this man in any shape or form, kill me before I am forced to do it myself". I looked up to see Pandora with the largest grin on her face yet I tilted my head in question "Arturia, this time you do not contain the curse which each summoned you contains, the authority that my son has" she pointed at Shirou "crosses and cuts off the curse, so you are now immortal, and an eternal companion of the newest Campione, congratulations" a large smile plastered my face and I let out a small chuckle "ahaha, yet again Shirou does the impossible why had I not seen it, he was born to be a Campione"

Pandora's face became serious and she nodded "it is their fate to do the impossible," she said with a sly grin accompanying "I see this young one has gained your love," those words sent heat to my cheeks as I nodded with a small imperceptible shake of my head from side to side "he has not captured my heart, I gave it to him and he accepted, though for curiosity for the sake of curiosity how did you find out?" I tilted my head to the side as a pure smile of joy spread on Pandora's cheeks "the smiles you give him are dissimilar from the one's you give me, the gaze you show when you see him, and I have read his memories, curious as to how you two came into being, and I can say I fully approve of this relationship, I give you my blessing".

"Thank you your blessing is always appreciated" I looked back at Shirou and saw him sleeping peacefully and a question came to mind "I am curious as to what authorities Shirou has gained" Pandora chuckled at that "it seems our Shirou has followed a different path then that Archer of the other world seeing how he has gotten the full blessing and abilities of Gilgamesh the Just, as Shirou referred to him by" my eyes widened "full, how?", Pandora walked over to the other side of Shirou and patted his arm as she spoke "this young man became Gilgamesh's successor until the time he comes back to this world to reclaim his authorities as Gilgamesh the Just".

"Hoh, and what are these abilities?" she got up and put her hand on her hip with one hand raised into the air I smiled at the similarity to Tohsaka "the first and the most obvious is [The Gate of Babylon], which contained all those amazing treasures, oh and they fully repair depending on their rank, it could take days, weeks, or months, oh and that awesome aircraft that Gil-kun used and the treasure [Ea], and the [Chains of Enkidu], all revive once per year. [Ea] and the [Chains of Enkidu] both have restrictions for the former it is only to be used at 10% for everywhere but in Divine spaces, or as you call it Reality Marbles, it could be used at full power" at the thought of Shirou with [Ea] I shivered a little then waited for Pandora to continue "the second ability and the one that affects you is [The Fellowship of the King] which make those in an intimate relationship which could include; a wife, kids and the such, anyone which the king holds deep emotions for deep enough to strike a chord in the kings soul will be immortalized until the kings passing, and anyone who is killed whilst under these effects will be able to be resurrected in a weeks' time." I was left gaping at the effects of that ability, "we will hide that authority from all people at all times" though the authority itself are astounding the people it would draw will be horrible, I swore to myself to always keep this authority between me and Shirou at all times. "This authority also allows lifelong companions that have died in the field of battle or have survived with you to be resurrected for in times of danger or as companions depending on their character they will have different restrictions; right now there are three beings in here, and in times of need those bonded to the king will be able to teleport too the king" I became quiet as I began to think it through.

"What is the last one?" I asked curiosity spilling out from me, and Pandora grinned "[The King's Luck] this authority will come to him in battles and it is restricted to only in battles, in general what the ability does is make situations where treasures are guided to Shirou possible and situations which are in his favour will be plentiful during battle," I smirked a bit thinking about the prospect of Shirou with luck in battle, apparently Pandora got the joke as she was smirking deviously "though in everyday life he will have his normal luck" that set off a light chuckle in the both of us.

We continued to talk about what happened so far in this world and how being a Campione will affect Shirou's body and mentality both negatively and positively, including how she attached the soul in his arm to the rest of his body and through that conversation I gained knowledge of several things in a way Shirou will understand:

-Gained an A+ magic resistance

-Can speak all languages without trouble

-prana increased to similar amounts of mine yet slightly larger

-Magic circuits are bigger than an Ancient Dead Apostle

-Gates of Babylon are accessible at all times

-He is odd in which his body's bone structure changed and his muscle changed

-immortal until death

-Ironically we will land in Britain once out of here

-The year is different from our world (they're from the future)

-Even if Mage Craft is used here it is hidden but non-violent

-most organizations do not participate in the Clock Tower's ways

-Campiones are considered the Kings of Kings and are worshipped in the magic world.

When we were conversing I felt a change in Pandora's attitude "I must finish Shirou's ritual quickly as someone is approaching your bodies, I will send him to you as you will not forget your memories," she winked at me "do try not to kill my son before his time Arturia" a slight giggle escaped her lips, and I felt a smirk cover mine "I will try to go easy on him Pandora" she began chanting and as she finished I felt my mental body dissipating the last thing I heard before I opened my eyes was "tell him Momma says hi when he wakes step-daughter"

I opened my eyes stood covering my king from the approaching aura, ready to defend him from any form the threat will take.

**-Line Break-**

_**Shirou POV**_

'Were am I' I was in a field of swords the gears above me now gold in color and the a flowing lively green with swords pierced through, on the hill in the distance was a regular tree surrounded by a bull and a man the fruits hanging from the tree were gold in color, the sky was an orange, a colored mix of red and gold, as the ever rising sun shone on the beautiful field of swords, 'this feels like UBW but at the same time it doesn't' "no it is a mix" I turned quickly and saw a golden haired teen with red eyes, I jumped back and pulled a sword from the field "Gilgamesh…" venom filled my voice as I spoke to him.

He sighed "remember what happened just hours ago" those words flew through my head and I lowered my sword, a headache piercing my head "what do you mean?" he took a step forward his red eyes looking directly into mine "Gilgamesh the Just" the sword dropped out of my hands and pierced itself into the field as memories flowed into my head at an alarming pace; Gilgamesh, Ea, Saber, Gilgamesh the Just dead. "Who are you?" a grin appeared on his face "I was always a side of Gilgamesh the good whilst he always the bad, when you converted him to good it seemed he had found his place through his friendship with Enkidu. I was no longer needed to stop him from reverting to evil, and so he sent me to aid you and 1 other entity, and a double of a friend which will stay with you for eternity," I looked over to the tree and the man waved to me "yes it is as you have guessed it is those two we protect the tree of immortality that rests in Unlimited Blade Works." I tilted my head in confusion and he sighed once again "Saber will tell you once you regain consciousness and so awaken my king and let your queen guide you on the path of righteousness," my vision began to fade as he continued "My name is Gil remember me my king. Let everyone present grant their blessings to you for you are the eighth and youngest Campione, my king go explore this open world that you now rule."

My consciousness dwindled as I faded from my inner world and awoke with a groan "Shirou, are you okay?" I looked up and was stunned by the sight Saber looked brighter and more powerful and elegant than ever before and before my mind could think my mouth spoke in disbelief "am I in heaven…Ow you didn't have to punch me" I rubbed my arm cautiously and looked toward Saber and froze, she looked had an smile extremely similar to Rin's, and with that I gulped "Shirou… I am worried about you and that is the first thing you say… it seems you have gotten more than an arm from Archer, we will work on improving that."

I quickly nodded before my thoughts of Gil brought about a round of questions "where are we, what happened to everyone else, and why do I feel so strong?" Saber had a troubled look on her face as she began to speak "Everyone in our home world is most likely safe since we have dealt with all problems, we are in an alternate dimension a few years in the past, and we are in Britain. What you are now is a Campione."

"Champion…" I blinked, did I just translate a word from a language I don't even know, I looked towards Saber questioningly, this led to a large discussion of Campiones themselves and their involvement in history, what she is, how different they are, and finally what my involvement in this is and my abilities…which left me gaping and recovered my breath and asked "you mean I could…" my words were interrupted with a nod, "people would…" another nod "and they don't do anything?" she shook her head and I tilted mine in confusion.

"It is not that they do not, it is more like they cannot, Campiones are too powerful to be stopped by normal magicians they are too strong and if they get another Campione involved it would devolve into more destruction for the organization, which made the usual motto 'give them anything they want quick and easy and hope for the best' and it does not help that most are immature whilst one is a tyrant, one a thief, and another a time traveler" I paled at the thought of those three alone could do with this much power, and then quickly became grim knowing what I would do I looked up to see Saber thinking the same thing approval shining in her eyes "we must not let this go on Saber" she nodded.

"Shirou, about your body… most of your old wounds and scars healed, leaving you with the one covering your heart" I looked at her surprised and lifted my shirt to find my bare chest void of scars, looking up I saw Saber quickly looking away with a slight blush on her face.

"Ah, speaking of healing do you wish for Avalon back?" she shook her head "no, Shirou it is not needed I have keyed that Avalon to work only for you, and with my new status as a God I am able to summon Avalon whenever necessary now, along with any other weapon shown in any of the legends still heard of to this day." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she sighed once again "I learned this from your self-proclaimed step-mom it is the woman who holds humanities hope; Pandora, she told me to say hi to you for her and s-she gave us her blessing to be together." The explosion of different emotions featured on my face must have been funny to look at because I heard another laugh in the room coming from the door, and from there a woman entered; she had platinum blonde hair with blue eyes.

When she finally got over her giggles at the look on my face and Saber's mix of stifled laughter and a blush painting her face I asked the obvious but needed question "who are you?" Alice looked surprised and looked towards Saber, which shook her hear side to side gaining a groan from the having to participate in the Explain Game.

"I am the Lady of the British Empire and the Speaker of the Witengamot, Princess Alice your Majesty" my eyebrow twitched "it is nice to meet you Alice and please you would please call me Shirou I am not one for formalities myself, I am the newly presented Campione." The etiquette that was forced into me came into being as I introduced myself to Alice and with a quick glance to Saber I knew that she approved of my greeting.

"Thank you Shirou-sama," my eyebrow twitched yet again and I raised my brow at the mischievous look in her eye "I have a request I wish to ask of you in hopes that you would accept" I nodded at her giving her the chance to ask "most Campiones have an organization they have either created, or have asked them for protection, they are used to gather information, power, knowledge, and backing to support the Campione in any way possible. I as the speaker of Witengamot ask of you, to let us be you and your companion's organization?

I looked toward Saber and saw a small imperceptible nod, "I will accept, if the following conditions are met."

* * *

_** Sorry about the mistakes I was too excited about this story, think nothing of it as I will continue to try and improve my writing once again I am sorry.**_


End file.
